True Colors
"True Colors" is the sixty-second episode of RWBY and the tenth episode of Volume 5. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on December 16th, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on December 19th, 2017, and was made public on December 23rd, 2017. Summary While Qrow Branwen and Ozpin talk, Ruby Rose walks in to inquire about the Relic at Beacon, with Cinder Fall being able to access it as the Fall Maiden. Ozpin assures Ruby that the Relic is more challenging to find than at the other schools. He then quickly answers Ruby's question if The Long Memory is the Relic, and says it is not, but it is still very important to him. Qrow then receives a call from Leonardo Lionheart to meet with him the next night, however, he and Ozpin find it suspicious. It is then revealed that Lionheart made the call at Raven Branwen's behest. Raven asks him why he would work for Salem, to which Lionheart answers that he's afraid of her, and could tell that Raven is too. Raven, however, denies his claims, despite how she actually feels deep down. In Menagerie, Blake Belladonna and Ilia Amitola fight, which causes the house to be set on fire. Ilia is then torn between helping Blake or the White Fang. As the battle progresses, Ghira Belladonna, Sun Wukong, and Corsac and Fennec Albain join the fray as well. Ghira and Sun save Ilia from being crushed by a collapsing balcony, only for Fennec to be killed by it in his attempt to kill Ghira. Ilia then electrocutes Corsac into unconsciousness while he tries to avenge his brother. Kali Belladonna arrives at the scene dragging an unconscious Yuma. Ilia tearfully breaks down, remorseful of her actions. In the aftermath, a large crowd gathers outside to witness the scene. Blake gives a speech to rally them and gains the support of many Faunus, including Ilia. Ghira then notes that Adam Taurus' attack on Haven will happen in approximately two weeks, and advises that they should use the time to prepare. Blake also helps arrange for transportation. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *Blake mentions a ship captain that owes her a favor which is a callback to "Of Runaways and Stowaways", when she and Sun helped the Captain defeat the Sea Feilong. See Also *Battle Pages **Belladonna Household vs. White Fang *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V5 10 00004.png|Ruby has a talk with Ozpin. V5 10 00011.png|Raven has Lionheart set up the trap. V5 10 00029.png|Blake and Ilia fight. V5 10 00036.png|Blake gets through to Ilia, bringing her to tears. V5 10 00042.png|Ilia is unsure whether to help Ghira or the Albains. V5 10 00050.png|Sun fights Ilia, certain that she hurt Blake. V5 10 00060.png|Ghira saves Ilia from the fallen walkway. V5 10 00064.png|Fennec is crushed by the walkway and caught in an explosion. V5 10 00070.png|Ilia stops Corsac from attacking the Belladonnas. V5 10 00074.png|Blake gives a speech to the people of Menagerie. V5 10 00081.png|Ilia volunteers to help Blake protect Haven Academy. V5 10 00084.png|Sun makes up with Ilia by pinching her for revenge. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 5